The Olympian Games 2: Class Dismissed
The Olympian Games 2 Joseph Mierek I stared out the window of my Biology class while my professor, Ms. McDonald, droned on about the evolution of man kind in excrutiating detail. I was only half listening to her. I had met the guy who created the human race, we tried to destroy each other on several occasions. I won't go into detail. Occasionaly I'd flick my wrist and send a mini tornado through a pile of leaves, or knock some guys hat off their head. I checked my phone and groaned forty minutes left of class. I listened to Ms. McDonald for a few minutes before my attention slowly drifted back to the window. Outside a man strolled slowly up the campus sidewalk, he wore a black tovercoat with the collar turned up and a fedora pulled down to cover his face. He stopped outside the window and looked directly at me. I was too far away to make out the details of his face but he gave me a bad feeling. I flicked my finger and a gust of wind slammed into the man. I expected his hat to fly off and give me a clue as to who he might be. However the figure seemed unfazed and simply brushed a leaf off his shoulder before turning and walking away. "Mr. Mierek!" Ms. McDonald exclaimed startling me back to reality. "Uh... umm... yes?" I asked sheepishly. "Would you please tell the class what..." Her voice trailed off for a second. "what time it is?" She finished. I gave her a confused look but I checked my phone again and the screen displayed 12:00 pm. "Umm it's noon?" I replied still not sure what she wanted. "Oh well then class dismissed." She said walking to her desk and collecting her things. The class looked around like a wild animal had just burst into the room then ran out. Ms.McDonald never let us leave class early. I simply shrugged, stuffed my books in my back pack and left. It was my last class of the day and I wanted to get home. On my way out to the parking lot I kept glancing around looking for the guy in the black overcoat. I made it to the parking lot with no encounter, for a split second I though I was home free. Then I spotted him, he was lean right against my motorcycle. I looked around, no mortals in sight. My staff appeared in my hand as I stormed over to my motorcycle. The man reached into his pocket and attacked on instinct. I swung my staff down trying to bring it down on his head. The man was fast, he withdrew his hand from his pocket and a caduseus blocked my strike. "Hermes!?" I exclaimed as we lowered our weapons. "What are you doing here?" "Good to see you Joseph." The god said looking around nervously. "I don't have much time." "Why what's good on?" I asked looking around as well. "Have you heard of The Olympian Games?" He asked tapping his caduceus on the pavement. My ears perked up at the sound of the games. "Yeah it's the ultimate contest for demigods, each god chooses their own champion to represent them..." My voice trailed off. "Wait a second," I said holding up my hands. "Are you asking me to represent you." "He'd better not be!" I stern voice said behind me. Hermes jumped out of his overcoat and ran like the wind, only I doubt the wind could keep up with him. I slowly turned and found myself face-to-face with a ticked off grey eyed goddess. "Lady Athena!" I exclaimed,bowing to the goddess. "You're looking radiant today!" Athena scowled in the direction Hermes had run off, then turned her attention back to me. Her eyes softened a little and a smile played across her face. "Hello Joseph." She said warmly. "I apologize for appearing so suddenly but Hermes crossed the line." "Why he was just asking me about the The Olympian Games?" "Exactly!" She snapped. "I had already selected you for the games but Hermes was trying to pull one over on me!" "Oh, well I'm honored to be your champion." I said bowing once again. "Just one question... When do the games start?" "Two days." Athena said with amusement. "Two days!?" I repeated. "I...I can't I mean, I have classes and my mom's gonna wonder where I am. Athena raised her hand. "Leave everything to me. I opened my mouth then closed it. There was no point in arguing with the goddess of wisdom. "Alright let's go." I said as my staff disappeared and I mounted my bike. Athena raised her hands and we disappeared in a flash of light. When the light dimmed we were in a large hanger-like area. Athena motioned for me to follow as we walked through a labyrinth of wallways, past dozens of doors. Occasionally we would pass another demigod or a nature spirt. At one point a kid dressed in black walked past us. In his hand he held a strange double pronged staff. Sweat dripped from his forehead and a towel hung around his next so I guess he had just gotten back from training. He quickly looked me over then nodded to Athena. After he past I looked at Athena and pointed behind me. "Who was that?" "That was Xaro Leitz, son of Erebos, as known as Hades champion." Athena stated, slightly agitated. "Looks like he brought in the big guns." I said looking over my shoulder. "That is why I was so adament about you being my champion," Athena stated. "If it comes down to it you are on of the few heroes who could go toe-to-toe with him and any other of the god's champions." I was glad when we finally stopped in front of a grey door. I don't think I could take any more compliments. "This will be your room to use during the Games." She said gesturing towards the door. "Thank you, Lady Athena." I bowed and Athena vanished in a puff of smoke. I opened the door and was immediatly tackled by something large and furry. I laid sprawled on my back with a large bengal tiger staring me in the face. Most people would panic with a 300 pound feline staring them in the face, not me. I simply reached up and scratched it behind the ear. The tiger transformed into a small grey cat and purred. It was my pet cat Angel "Good to see you too girl." I said picking her up and shutting the door. I looked around at my new room. It was a large room with extra high ceilings, a king sized bed opposite a wood burning fireplace. On the other side of the room was a training area and an entire wall full of books, scrolls and weapons. A large bay window over looked a beautiful view of New York. Angel scurried over to a large cat tree and streched out. I flopped down on the bed and grabbed a remote off the night stand. I turned on the large flat screen above fire place and decided to relax and begin training in the morning. I had no idea what was in store for me but I needed to be prepared. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Olympian Games